Gem Runner
by smileyface I am
Summary: Thomas didn't know what to do. Everything was going up to flames. His girlfriend and her friend are half aliens. Teresa and him can speak telepathically. He falls for Brenda. His girlfriend has a dark past. Pretty much everyone gets captured by Wicked...Someone please help him.. Haven't decided if I want SU characters, yet...
1. Chapter 1

Hey. I haven't posted anything in a long time. Sorry about that. I'm also sorry about deleting my story, Smile, for those of you who had followed/favorited it. I just wasn't as happy as I was when I started out. I sorta just lost interest. Anyway, this story is going to be different because I'm actually going to finish it.

Well, I really hope that you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Quick Mentions: I own nothing, there will be four of my OCs, this will mostly be about the Maze Runner series, so SU characters probably won't appear but will definitely be mentioned once in a while, and, finally, this will be my version of TMR series.

* * *

He woke up with a start. And hit his head with something hard. "Ow…" He mumbled, slightly moving backwards. He rubbed his forehead and, finally, opened his eyes, a metal tube right in front of his face. He looked around. He was in a poorly-lit box, the tube going from one side of the box to the other. He was surrounded by wooden crates. Also, there was a pretty girl sitting on her legs in front of him.

Because of the dim lighting of the rusty box, which he realized was moving upward, he couldn't see much about her. He only saw that she had her dark hair up in some fancy updo hairstyle and her brown eyes held a fire to them, though, she didn't look mad. In fact, she was smiling. More of a smirk, actually.

"About time you wake up." The girl said. His toes curled inside his shoes, which he just barely noticed, at her accent. He couldn't place what accent it was, but it was sexy and familiar. Familiar…wait. He thought for a moment. Then he panicked. He couldn't remember anything, except his name. Thomas.

He realized that the girl was waiting for a response as soon as he returned to reality. "I can't remember anything... except my name." He said, hoping that she wasn't having the same problem.

The girl stared at him for a minute, blankly, the grin gone. Then, she looked angry. "Great! That's fucking fantastic!" she exclaimed, angrily, slamming her fist against the floor and making him jump. "I can't believe it actually worked." She mumbled, still angry but more calmly. He scrunched up his face in confusion. What was she even talking about?

He was about to ask, but stopped himself. He didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was. Instead, he asked, "Do you remember anything?"

The girl, having been lost in her thoughts after mumbling that confusing sentence, snapped back to reality. She glanced up at him. "Yeah, I do." He almost slumped back in relief at her words. Okay, she remembered stuff. That was good. That was great.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything else?" The girl questioned. Thomas shook his head. "No... Where are we?" Thomas asked. The girl frowned at him. "We're in a box." She deadpanned. "I _know_ , but where are we going?" He asked, now annoyed.

The girl didn't answer him, this time. Instead, she got up and walked over to the crates behind him. Thomas twisted around to watch her. She opened one and started to dig through whatever was in there. Then she pulled something out. A small knife.

Thomas suddenly felt unsafe as she turned and walked towards him in her brown boots. "Turn around." She commanded. "Why?" Thomas asked, staring at the dagger in fear. "So you can remember stuff. That's what you want, don't you? But I need cut your head open, and I need to do it from the back." Wait, what? He scooted away from her. Oh god, he was trapped in a small, metal elevator with an insane girl, who was probably going to kill him, now. "Thomas, just turn around. I need to take it out of your head." The girl said a little more harder than before. Take _what_ out of his head? Why was she confusing him? What was she even talking about?

The girl sighed, and sat down again, her gold and white dress moving elegantly as she did so. She slid the small knife into one of her boots, making Thomas wonder if it's going to hurt her later or if it already is. "I just want you to remember." She said, sounding a little sad. "Remember what?" Thomas asked, oddly wanting to make her happy. Then the box abruptly stopped moving, before the girl could even open her mouth. Thomas jumped by the force of the sudden stop and hit the top of his head with the ceiling of the little elevator. He landed hard on his butt. Why does he keep getting hurt?

They both glanced up, after a moment of Thomas rubbing his head, and that was when Thomas heard faint, male voices. Not long after did light, actual blinding sunlight, start pouring in, very slowly and vertically, as the doors of the box, which Thomas didn't even know existed until now, were lifted upward. There was silence for a minute.

Then, "There's a girl!" Someone shouted.

"Really?! What does she look like?"

"Let me see!"

"Is she prettier than Ruby?"

"No one's prettier than Ruby, Shank."

"Yeah, you piece of shuck."

Thomas stared at all the boys surrounding the box from all sides and edges, as they continued shouting and arguing over each other. He looks over at the girl after a while, and saw her standing up, slowly, taking everyone in. Then he saw her shot forward and out of the box, as fast as a lightning bolt.

"RUBY!" He heard her shout as loud as she could. Some of the boys quickly went after her, sprinting. "Get OFF me!" The girl shouted, angrily, while Thomas stood up, still in the box. Then, he heard grunting, probably the boys who had gotten a hold of her. "Leave her." A dark-skinned boy commanded. "She's not doing anything stupid. Yet." That same boy muttered.

The boy, probably the leader, jumped into the box and stood in front of Thomas. "Name's Alby. Nice to meet ya, Shank." The boy said, extending his hand for a handshake. "Welcome to the Glade."

* * *

Thomas hated it here, so far. The Glade itself was beautiful, with lush, green grass and the random, but pretty flowers. But it was completely ruined by the tall, stone walls that surrounded the place. The walls made him feel trapped. And it scared him.

Well, so did Alby, and pretty much every other boy in this place. Alby was way far from gentle, and he also turned out to be the leader of the Glade. His second in command was a British, blonde named Newt, who's accent was different than the girl's Thomas had shown up with. Newt was much nicer than Alby. That's all Thomas had to say.

Anyway, Alby had said that he and the girl, Celina, had to start trying out as many jobs as they could handle. It had been morning when they shown up. Newt had given Thomas a tour around the Glade, since it was still early. The blonde was supposed to show Celina around, too, but she was nowhere to be seen.

It turned out that she was with Alby in the Homestead, with a girl named Ruby. Ruby was a very sweet and shy girl. She had unnaturally red hair, and had woken up with many of the Gladers in the beginning of this whole thing, had been there with them in the Dark Days, as Newt had called it. Though, Newt refused to tell Thomas anything about the Dark Days. Newt had mentioned it, but obviously won't explain what it was or what they are or what the hell he meant. It really frustrated Thomas not knowing half of what came out of these peoples' mouths.

Anyway, back to the jobs. It had been a complete fail. For Thomas, at least. In the Blood House, Winston had told them to leave when he saw Thomas' face pale. He went as far as to call them weak. Celina, out of spite, had moved Winston aside and did whatever the Keeper was doing. Thomas couldn't watch. With the Med-jacks, Thomas had forgotten all the names of the medicines that had just been explained to them, while Celina remembered less than half. She would have remembered more, but she couldn't care less about this job. Clint and Jeff finally kicked them out when Thomas almost stabbed Celina with a syringe. Don't ask... In the gardens, Thomas was actually doing a good job...until Celina started a food fight with him out of pure boredom. His mistake for continuing it, but he honestly couldn't resist. Celina had decided to skip the baggers' and sloppers' jobs, having heard enough about them from the other gladers, who had taken a liking towards her because she wasn't as 'annoying' as the other greenies. They went to the kitchen and, long story short, Celina will most likely get that job, while Thomas was never allowed to set foot in the kitchen. Ever.

To say the least, it had been a _long_ day. Thomas was exhausted and ready to fall asleep, preferably curled up with Celina. He didn't know why, but she was familiar to him, like he had seen her before, and he was strongly attracted to her. There also seemed to be this tension between them, but Thomas wasn't sure if it was just him that felt it. He hoped not.

The girl in question was sitting beside him, their backs against a log, just watching the fire burn in front of them. Feeling its warmth against their faces. It was night, now, and, like Newt had promised, they had made a bonfire party, just for the greenie, or greenie _s_ in this case.

"I'm tired." Celina murmured, glancing over at him. "Me too." Thomas whispered back. She stretched and he couldn't help but watch her body as she did so, at how it moved. He looked away when she was done. He didn't want to get caught. Fortunately, that was when a certain redhead decided to make her appearance.

Ruby, who had Newt right behind her, sat in between Celina and Thomas, making Thomas move over and Newt sit on Celina's other side, just to watch Ruby. Silence filled the air for only a second until Ruby started talking to Celina, telling her how happy she was that Celina was here and how Ruby had missed her dearly. Thomas glanced at Newt, a question in his eyes. What did Ruby mean by missing Celina? Newt shook his head in reply.

After telling her that, Ruby turned towards Newt and asked a really weird question. "Newt, can I show guard Stone to her house?" Guard Stone? What the hell did that even mean? Thomas looked over at Celina and- Did no one else find Ruby's words odd? "Of course, you can. Just make sure to come back. I don't think-" A look of sadness passed over Newt's eyes, but quickly disappeared, "-guard Stone wants to leave so soon, right?" Newt asked, his gaze leaving Ruby and landing on Celina. Celina nodded, "Right."

With that, both girls got up and left, heading towards the Deadheads, which was a forest in one corner of the Glade. As soon as they were out of earshot, Newt turned on Thomas with a stern look on his face. "What?" Thomas asked, surprised by the sudden look. "Look, Ruby... she's different than us. She's not okay up here." Newt tapped the side of his head, " She likes to use her imagination more than a normal teenager would. She makes up stories and thinks her life is a Snow White fairytale, but we all love her, anyway. So if you make her cry, which isn't that hard to do, none of us will hesitate to throw you to the grievers." Newt warned. "Good that?" Thomas nodded immediately, "Good that" Thomas responded back, growing accustomed to Glader slang.

* * *

It was probably midnight, and Thomas was somewhat drunk on Gally's moonshine. Gally was the Keeper of the builders, and a complete brute. His moonshine tasted horrible. So much that Thomas had to spit it out on his first sip, but even though it tasted bad, Thomas kept on drinking it. The moonshine tasted less and less terrible with each sip.

Now, Thomas was sitting against a tree trunk, his head tilted upwards, with Celina straddling him. She wasn't drunk like him, but that didn't matter. Her hands cupped his face and they were kissing each other wildly. Eventually, they pulled apart, breathing heavily. She ducked her face into his neck and one of her hands slid from his shoulder down to his chest. "Wait!" Thomas gasped, suddenly nervous. He grabbed Celina's hand before it slipped itself into his pants. "What?" Celina said. "Don't you think this is moving too fast?" No was her answer. "I mean, I don't know you." Hurt flashed across her face, but was gone in a blink of an eye.

Celina stood up and looked down at him "You do know me. You can't tell me that I don't seem even a little familiar to you because I know I am. I see it in your eyes." Thomas didn't know how to respond to that. So he didn't.

After a moment of silence, Celina looked mad and she walked off without another word, her now dirt-stained dress swishing. Thomas wished he could do something to make her feel otherwise for the second time that day.

* * *

The bonfire was over and everyone was, now, fast asleep in their hammocks. Thomas wasn't one of them. He did have his own place to sleep. Newt had told Chuck, a chubby 14-year-old, to show Thomas where he was going to sleep. It turned out that Thomas was going to sleep right beside Chuck. Thomas kind of liked the kid. Chuck was cute and sweet, but he was also a little annoying and a bit of a brat.

Anyway, the reason why Thomas wasn't sleeping, was because he couldn't. It wouldn't come. Thomas sighed and got out of his hammock. All he could think about was Celina, how upset she had been, and what she said. She did seem familiar, but Thomas honestly couldn't remember who she was. Thomas sighed, again.

He reached the Deadheads and saw a figure already there. She was sitting and her back was against a tree's rough bark. Her eyes were staring at the veil of stars and the full, white moon. Celina looked even more beautiful than she already did in that one instance.

Celina had something in her hands and it was being twirled and wrapped around her fingers. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. "What are you doing here?" There was no real bite to the question, but Thomas still wondered if she was still mad about earlier.

"I'm sorry." Thomas blurted out. The girl opened her eyes, and glanced at him. "For what?" Thomas shifted on his feet and took two steps forward. "For earlier, at the bonfire, in here..." He trailed off. "It's fine. I guess, I should apologize, too." Celina said softly. Thomas looked at her in surprise. "Why?" She shrugged, "Oh, I don't know... maybe because I almost tried to kill you in that filthy box in the morning?" She sarcastically said," Also because I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that." She said, much more sincerely, more softly, this time.

"What were you trying to do in the box thing?" Thomas asked. "I think that should be obvious. I was trying to cut your head open." Thomas frowned at her response. "I know that, but why? You said that there was something in my head... What is it?"

Celina hesitated and, for the first time since arriving, she actually looked scared. She curled whatever was in her hands in one fist, hiding it from view. It was too dark to see what it was. " I can't tell you." She finally said. Thomas watched with pursed lips as she stared up at the bright moon, again. He decided not to push the topic any further. Even though he really wanted to.

He sat down next to her and stared at her clutched hand for a moment. "What is that? In your hand?" Her fist froze, then opened. She held up whatever she had been hiding from him. It was a necklace. The chain was thin and silver, and had a blue moon pendent hang from it. It was simple. It was beautiful.

"Someone special give it to me." She said quietly. She studied his face carefully as he glanced up at the moon above their heads. He glanced back at the one in her hand, then at her and saw small hope in her eyes. The look confused him. " Who is it?" Disappointment replaced hope and she turned away from him. "You give it to me." Thomas' eyes widened.

"I'm special to you?" Thomas hoped that the answer was yes. "You're my boyfriend, of course you're special to me." Thomas took a minute to process that information. Well, that explained a lot. Like, how he was so strongly attracted to her, that tension between them, why she had basically thrown herself at him...

"This is kinda weird. I don't really remember anything about you..." Celina looked down at the pendent and put it on with easy, as if she had done it many times before. "I know...and it hurts that you don't know me anymore." Thomas stared at her as tears welled up her eyes, the brown orbs suddenly very open and showing all the emotions she was feeling. "We could start over." Thomas suggested. Celina's lips curved softly and she nodded, " That sounds good."

And with that, she laid her head on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

One month.

That's how long he and Celina had been living in the Glade. And Thomas has learned quite a few things. 1) Minho and Newt's relationship. Thomas really shouldn't have been as surprised as he had been. They were, after all, in a place full boys. There was bond to be a few boys attracted to each other. Minho didn't even try to hide his relationship with Newt. Minho was the Keeper of the Runners. So, he would spend most of his time in the maze, which was the outside part of the Glade. But when Minho was back in the Glade, he would spend the rest of his time with Newt. Minho always had an arm around the blond's waist or shoulders, a silent reminder that Newt was his. Thomas wasn't sure what to make of it. Celina and Ruby, on the other hand, were completely okay with it. Hell, they _encouraged_ their behavior. Mostly Ruby, though.

2) Celina was a good cook. Maybe even better than Frypan, which was saying something, because Frypan's food was delicious, though no one would admit it. No one want to boost Frypan's ego. Everyone was in silent agreement to not compliment Celina for the same reason. Until Chuck accidently did so. Celina brushed the compliment off as if it were nothing, surprising everyone. The only opinions she seemed to really care about were Thomas', Newt's, and Ruby's. Especially Ruby's.

3) Ruby was a little clingy to Celina. Thomas didn't know what to make of this, either. He had learned a little bit about WICKED from Celina. The only things he knew about it was that it was an organization, it was made up of evil people, and that was were Celina and Ruby had met. Celina had told him that they had met when they were just little girls. They basically knew everything about each other. Something that caught Thomas' interest was how Ruby and Celina were the only ones who remembered stuff before coming to the Glade. Maybe it was because they were both girls.

4) Celina's personality. She was silent and serious. She was also sexy and sensual. From the way she walked to the way she spoke. Thomas didn't miss the way the other Gladers would stare at or straight up flirt with her. Most of the time, Celina would just ignore them. But sometimes, she would unintentionally encourage them. Thomas always had to bite back his jealousy. In the end though, she would reassure him that she belonged to him. She was also a huge turn on. She didn't even have to try sometimes. Thomas wasn't sure how many times he almost slept with her, despite wanting to take things slow.

He knew that Celina was trying to be patient with the pace he had set for their relationship. He knew that it was hard for her. With her knowing all this stuff about him, and him knowing close to nothing about her. It must drive her insane. Thomas could only imagine…

Thomas sat down in his usual table for lunch, a plate of food in hand. Newt, Chuck, and Ruby had already gotten there when he arrived, their own plates set in front of them. Newt and Ruby were on the opposite side, while Chuck was right beside Thomas. Everyone ate in silence as they waited for Celina, except Ruby. The redhead always refused to eat until Celina would finally join them.

At first, Newt had protested that she didn't have to. Then, later in the gardens, Newt would tell Thomas that he thought that Ruby's obsession with Celina was unhealthy. In his own opinion, Thomas didn't see it as unhealthy. Was it a little odd? Maybe, but not unhealthy.

"Tommy." Newt's voice snapped Thomas out of his thoughts. Thomas looked up. "What?" Newt frowned, but then smiled. "I was asking you if you and Celina want a day off, tomorrow. You know, to hang out?" Thomas flushed when Newt's smile turned suggestive at 'hang out'. "Um… Yeah, th-that's nice. Sure." Newt's smile broadened and he shook his head lightly. Ruby looked a little upset, and turned towards Newt. "Can I hang out with them, too?" she asked, innocently. The blond pursed his full lips into a straight, white line. "Ruby, I don't think that they want-"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Celina purposely interrupted Newt. Newt scolded while Ruby started to eat as Celina plopped her plate on the table. "I just asking Thomas if you two wanted the day off tomorrow."

"Can I hang out with you guys, tomorrow?" Ruby asked. Thomas wanted to say no, but Celina was the one who answered her. "Sure. If you want to."

…..

The Maze. They lived in the middle of a maze. There was something intriguing about it. Thomas has thought about it. Being a Runner, but only occasionally, with Celina being a constant distraction. But Celina wasn't here right now. She was putting Ruby to sleep. Newt had told him that Ruby gets freaked out whenever the Doors close. The loud, grinding noises probably. Newt used to do it, with there being no other girls and him being the one of the few least likely to take advantage of her, but Celina was here now. So, she's the one who does it, now.

Gally and the other builders had built a small house for Ruby in the Deadheads. That was where Celina and Ruby were at the moment.

Anyway, back to being a Runner. Thomas wanted that to be his job. He wanted to go in the Maze. He wanted to help find a way out. He constantly asked Newt and Alby when they ate lunch. They always shut him down. No one took him seriously, even Ruby seemed to make fun of him. The only one who seemed to take it to consideration was Celina. But, as much as Thomas adored her, she wasn't someone as important in the Glade as Alby or Newt or one the Keepers.

At the moment, everyone was gathered at the doors of the Maze. They were going to close soon. Alby and Minho, both who had gone into the Maze, in the morning, because Minho apparently found a dead Griever, weren't back yet. Thomas started to head over to where everyone was, but someone grabbed his arm and stopped him. He blinked when he saw Celina.

She hooked an arm around his and they started on their way to the others. "Look. You're going to do something stupid, and I just wanted to give you something before you do." Then Celina handed him a small backpack that was hanging from her free arm. Where did she get this from? From as far as Thomas knew, there were no such things as backpacks in the Glade.

He took it, anyway. "Um…thanks?" He said in more of a question as he put it on, wondering what her words meant. He was used to her talking in riddles, though. "Come on." Celina responded, and they started walking, again. Then she stopped and kissed him, placing her free hand on his shoulder. The kiss was painfully short.

They made it back to everyone else. Everyone was murmuring in worry. Celina moved to the front, where Newt, Chuck, and Ruby were, dragging Thomas along. Newt glanced at them and scowled at Celina.

"I thought you were going to put Ruby to sleep."

"She needs to see this." Celina answered. Newt opened his mouth to protest, but someone cut him off. "Look!" Everyone quieted down and tried to look into the Maze. Minho and Alby were feet away from them. Alby was unconscious, and Minho, who looked tired, was dragging him. They were moving too slow.

The Doors were only a few minutes away from closing.

They weren't going to make it.

Everyone started throwing out encouragements and telling the Keeper of the Runners to hurry, anyway. The Doors started to move towards each other, and the encouragements grew into shouts. Thomas wanted to do something, but he wasn't sure what.

When the doors were seconds away from closing, Thomas glanced at Celina. " _Go_." He barely heard her say. In the next second, Thomas was in between the giant slabs of stone sliding towards one another.

"THOMAS, NO." He heard Newt shout. Then the Doors closed behind him. Celina fell to the floor with an empty look in her eyes, or maybe it was shock. Thomas had dragged her in with him.

"Good job… You just killed yourselves." Minho managed through heavy breathes. Thomas shook his head as he helped his girlfriend up. "There's gotta be a way to make it 'til morning." Thomas responded. Then, the whirring sound of a Griever could be heard not too far away from them. Minho made a run for it, leaving the brunet with a shaken girl and an unconscious leader. "Minho, wait!" Thomas tried to grab the Keeper's wrist but failed.

"Celie, help me with Alby." Thomas said after a moment of thinking. He glanced over at her when she didn't move. Celina was rooted to the spot, looking where the sound had come from with a fearful look in her eyes.

"Celina, c'mon. We have to hurry." Thomas put Alby's arm around his shoulder, and tried to lift him up. Thomas couldn't, not by himself. The sounds of the Griever were coming closer. Celina started to cry. Thomas looked up at her in shock. He's never seen her cry, and he's never seen her look so scared.

It was obvious that she wasn't going to move on her own. Thomas had two-no three choices. He either picked Celina up and left Alby or picked Alby and left Celina or he does nothing and they all die. The latter was out of the question. They were both important: Alby was essential to the Glade and Celina was essential to Thomas' heart.

 _I'm sorry_ , Thomas thought as he tried to lift Alby, again, the Griever coming more and more close. _I'm so sorry_. Tears gathering in his eyes, he left behind the sounds of hysterical crying and the Griever. He felt like the most horrible person in the entire world.

Above them, the moon shone brightly.

…..

By morning, Thomas and Minho were a few feet away from the Doors, with a still unconscious Alby and an also unconscious Celina. Thomas and Minho were sitting with their backs against the tall, stone walls, a backpack between them, waiting for the Doors to open. They were gulping water from water bottles that had been in the backpack. "Where did you get this?" Minho asked, nodding towards the backpack as he crashed the bottle in his hand and threw it at the opposed wall. Thomas looked down at Celina, who was sitting on his lap and limply leaning against him. There were tear-stains on her face and she kept whimpering in her sleep. Thomas felt horrible for just leaving her like that.

Thomas skimmed strands of hair away from her face, behind her ear. "You really do love her, don't you?" Minho questioned. Thomas' head jerked towards the Asian. "What? I-I don't love her." Thomas stuttered, blushing. "I just like her…a lot." The brunet finished. "Whatever you say, Greenie." Minho replied, obviously not convinced. Thomas huffed at the nickname, and the Doors finally opened.

Minho stood and helped Thomas up, then lifted Alby, who had been slumped against the wall the whole time, onto his back. Thomas crouched and grabbed the backpack, being really careful to not drop Celina.

They made it to the entrance and saw Newt and Ruby standing on the other side. Newt walked as fast as he could as soon as he saw them. He cupped Minho's face and kissed him. The Asian kissed back, hungrily, and managed to wrap an arm around the blond's waist, pulling him closer. Newt pulled away with a gasp and wrapped his own arms around Minho's neck. Newt buried his face in the darker-skinned boy's neck. "I was worried about you." Newt said, his words muffled.

Minho softly kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. Thomas looked away and glanced at Ruby. She had stayed were she was. He knew she was waiting for him to move into the Glade. She wasn't allowed in the Maze. She just wanted to make sure her best friend wasn't injured to badly. "Tommy, are you okay?" Newt asked. Thomas tore his gaze away from Ruby. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." Newt nodded.

"Good. Because we're having a Meeting, and it's about you."


End file.
